Power Rangers: Web Warriors Challenge
by Duke9295
Summary: Spider-Man characters as Power Rangers challenge. Anyone can take it. Can be Power Rangers or Super Sentai. I do not own Spider-Man or Power Rangers/Super Sentai.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers: Web Warriors/Kumokou Sentai Webranger**

So this idea came to me from reading Spider-Man and Power Rangers crossovers. At first, I was working on my deviantart account on a series of ideas based off of Spider-Man characters in their own Power Rangers suits. Now to make the challenge for it.

Necessities:

Red Ranger - Peter Parker: Come on, he's the hero of Spider-Man, of course he'd be the hero. However, while he's a fun loving guy with a strong sense of being a ranger, he'd have some personal doubts about being a leader. Kind of like how somebody says, "We'll need a leader." He'd be the guy who asks, "Who?" And they'd all look to him, making him realize, "Oh, you mean me."

Blue Ranger - Ben Reilly: I know, I know. Clone Conspiracy made practically everyone hate this guy, but I'm going with the version before that crap. Here, he won't be Peter's clone, but instead his cousin. They will look crazy similar except that Ben's blonde while Peter's a brunette. Also, Ben has blue eyes while Peter has green eyes. Now, he'll have a problem with responsibility, which is something he has to learn throughout the series, accepting that while he can be a lot better than Peter in several ways, he can be his best as his right hand man.

Yellow Ranger - Cindy Moon: Is it racist that I'm doing what Mighty Morphin Power Rangers did with making Trini (Of vietnamese descent) the yellow ranger. Cindy is korean-american, so hopefully I don't get any backlash for this. Anyway, Cindy has a hard time learning about responsibility, which can cause a lot of problems with the team. This leads her to feel guilty about her actions a lot, and having to learn from her mistakes. Honestly, this could also be Anya Corazon if you want.

Pink Ranger - Mary Jane Watson: There might be seasons where the Red Ranger either has a romantic interest in the Blue Ranger, the White Ranger, or the Yellow Ranger, or even not have an interest at all, most of the time it's the pink ranger. And that's where our favorite redhead comes in. So like Peter, she'll jump at the call to action, but she'll wonder if she's competent enough for the job. This leads the two to become a sort of crutch to each other throughout the series.

Black Ranger - Miles Morales: Again, hopefully it isn't accidentally racist to use a Puerto Rican-African American as the Black Ranger. He has the potential to be the leader, but several pitfalls lead him to not be qualified, such as him being unsure he wants to be a Ranger. He looks up to Peter like a big brother, which, despite Peter's self-doubts, he reciprocates.

White Ranger - Gwen Stacy: I'm basing this idea on the White Ranger's that are women in Power Rangers/Super Sentai (Which this can also be a crossover to, given the name of the challenge), and also because her Spider-Gwen outfit is primarily white. Now this one she'll have a personality similar to Spider-Gwen, although whether or not she has the language of a sailor is up to you. Now here she will have a crush on Peter, but knowing that he and Mary Jane are slowly becoming an item, she decides to step down for the sake of avoiding a love triangle that will burn bridges. Thus, her main romantic interest will be Miles Morales.

The Zords: They'll be a cross between the Leopardon and the Sp/der from Spider-Verse. It'll be like Zeo and Mystic Force, with robots combining into a bigger robot.

The Central Theme - With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility: The villains are monsters who have gotten so irresponsible that they don't show restraint at the possibility of destroying the world, while the heroes are learning responsibility to do what's right.

Tone: It's Spider-Man, look at the seriousness of the Raimi Trilogy, the humor the Amazing duology, and the in-between of Homecoming.

Villains:

The Inheritors: Dimension hopping creatures that feed off of the energies of the living, they come for the Web Warriors. (Morlun, Karn, Solus, Brix and Bora, Daemos, Jennix, Verna), they'll serve as mid-season villains, like Captain Mutiny in Lost Galaxy. Verna summons the monster of the week as Hounds.

The Symbiotes: Creations of the villains, known as Venom and Carnage that hops from host to host. The constants are Flash Thompson and Cletus Kasady.

The Poisons: Dimension hopping creatures that followed the Inheritors for the Symbiotes. Desperate, the Symbiotes forge an "Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend" act with the Rangers to battle these creatures. (Poison Captain America, Poison Gwenpool, Poison Ghost Rider, Poison Deadpool, Poison Spider-Man, Poison Doctor Doom, Poison Hulk, and Poison Doctor Octopus). This can be ignored if wanted. Just thought I'd write this in as a possible redemption for Venom.

The Goblins: Some of the nastiest villains. Norman Osborn accidentally created an alternate persona known as the Green Goblin, who has aspirations to spread the Goblin Formula into the atmosphere, turning the world into a Goblin Planet. (Green Goblin -Norman Osborn, Goblin Knight -Phil Urich, Hobgoblin -Roderick Kingsley, Jack O'Lantern -Jason Macendale, Grey Goblin -Gabriel Stacy [Gwen's Brother], Menace -Lily Hollister, Monster -Carlie Cooper).

The Green Ranger: Harry Osborn is the son of Norman, who has to choose between his friendship with Peter to the approval of his father. He is a Web Warrior, but has the powers of a goblin as well. He changes sides constantly over his father's approval and his (Misguided) hatred of the Web Warriors (Who he doesn't know includes his friend Peter). He's a bit like Tommy when he was the Green Ranger.

The Goblin's Allies: These guys are not the main goblins, but they still work with them. (Beetle, Black Cat, Chameleon, Dr. Octopus, Electro, Jackal, Kraven, Lizard, Mysterio, Rhino, Sandman, Scorpion, Shocker, Shriek, Silver Sable, Spider-Slayer, Tinkerer, and Vulture). These aren't monsters of the week, they're commanders, like Goldar and Diabolico.

Supporting Characters:

Horizon High School: Eugene "Flash" Thompson - Like Bulk and Skull will try to act all tough but is a laughing stock (Until he becomes the heroic Venom), Liz Allan - Is the stuck up queen bee of school, Betty Brant - Liz's closest friend, Anna Maria Marconi - A girl at school with dwarfism who figures out the gang are the Web Warriors and helps them out, Max Modell - The Principle of school who is a reasonable authority figure, Sajani Jaffrey - Another of Liz's friends who is a major backstabber, Keemia Marko - A tough girl at school who is the Sandman's daughter, Kenny "Kong" McFarlane - The Bulk to Flash's Skull, Amadeus Cho - A (somewhat) insufferable genius at the school, and Stan Lee - The school janitor.

SHIELD - The men and women behind the Web Warriors: Director Nick Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Jemma Simmons, and Agent Melinda May.

The Story: About six months before the pilot, the government organization called SHIELD worked with Oscorp founder Norman Osborn on the creation of a supersoldier formula created from a meteor recently found outside of the city Nueva York (Based on the name from Spider-Man 2099), but in an act of desperation, Osborn tested the unfinished formula on himself, turning himself into a monster. He turned the formula into a virus that turned the entire project into goblins like him, with plans to do the same to the rest of the world. Desperate, SHIELD used an experimental weapon to seal them in another dimension. Life goes on, but a fragment of the meteor, a transparent shell containing seven devices, vanishes. Now in the present, the shell appears before Peter, Ben, Cindy/Anya, Gwen, Miles, and eventually Mary Jane and Harry and turns them into Power Rangers: Web Warriors since the seven devices, the morphers, were created by the spider totems, a race of dimension hopping wizards. The backlash of energy releases the Goblins back into Nueva York, and the Web Warriors are the only ones to defend the city with SHIELD at their side.

So anyways...Go Go Power Rangers!


	2. Chapter 2

So I've decided to add some new Spider-Rangers.

Jessica Drew - Crimson Ranger, a quiet girl who only became a ranger after being saved from a deadly accident.

Anya Corazon - Purple Ranger, a daddy's girl and star athlete who tries to balance her new life.

Shadow Ranger - Kaine, a clone of Peter trying to find his place in the world.

Silver Ranger - Miguel O'Hara, a man from 2099 who is apart of the foundation of Time Force who travels back in time to ensure that none of the villains succeeds.


	3. Chapter 3

Pilot/Episode 1

This is me just writing. Nothing special, just an idea others can work on.

WW

Theme:

POWER RANGERS!

At the heart of every being, is a power beyond imagining.

With the right responsibility, this power can come alive.

With this life, defenders will arise.

POWER RANGERS SWING!

POWER RANGERS CLIMB!

May the Web Warriors protect these violent times!

May the Power Rangers fight the evil menace!

With the right responsibility, this power can come alive.

With this life, defenders will arise. 

WEB WARRIORS SWING!

WEB WARRIORS CLIMB!

May the Web Warriors protect these violent times!

May the Power Rangers fight the evil menace! 

WEB WARRIORS SWING!

WEB WARRIORS CLIMB! 

POWER AND RESPONSIBILITY HAND IN HAND!

GO GO POWER RANGERS!

POWER RANGERS WEB WARRIORS!

WW

(Sorry if this sucked, I was trying to get a Power Rangers feel.)

WW

"Where are we, exactly?" One of three teenagers ask aloud, each dressed like skateboarders.

One of them wipe at a wall, revealing words that he reads off, "S.H.I.E.L.D.? What the heck does that mean?"

The third one guesses, "Must be an abandoned government facility. There's a lot of those. Let's see if they left something cool behind."

The first one speaks up, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

The second one pushes him in a friendly manner, "Don't be such a baby. Come on."

The third one smiles, "And look what I found already."

He points to a laser like something out of an 80s movie. He admits, "I think I saw this in one of my dad's movies."

The second says, "Let's try it out."

He pushes a big red button on it, and the laser comes to life, and quickly fires a green laser at the wall. The first one asks, "What's it doing?"

Suddenly, a portal opens in the wall, and out steps a green skinned monster in purple garb. He cackles a horrifying laugh, "Yes! Yes! The Green Goblin has returned! Quiver in fear mortals! Your king has returned!"

WW

I may be getting his personality wrong, but I really wanted to write a character that chews the scenery.

WW

Meanwhile…

A man dressed in a modest button up shirt and khaki pants arrives at school, with glasses and hair kept in a short haircut. At the school gate, he sees a stocky man wearing a hawaiian shirt with red spiky hair, a goatee, and glasses. The two shake hands, with the redhead introducing, "I'm Dr. Max Modell, the principle. You must be Phil Coulson, the new teacher?"

Phil smiles, "Yes, Dr. Modell. Thank you for bringing me down here."

Max chuckles, "Hope your ready to lose some peace and quiet. Welcome to Horizon High. Your room will be in the second hallway, that's the sophomore hallway, and it will be all the way at the end on the right. That's the history classroom."

Phil walks off to the classroom, and announces, "Good morning students, I'm your teacher, Mr. Coulson. Why don't everyone introduce themselves?"

Two kids stand up, both of them wearing football lettermans. But one was taller, wider, and had short brown hair while the other had a faux hawk blonde hair. The blonde states, "Name's Thompson. Flash Thompson. The big guy is McFarlane. Kong McFarlane. We're the best players of Horizon High's Tigers."

Phil just nods, "...Okay. Anyone else?"

A boy with tanned skin and spiky black hair in a vest, stands and says, "Amadeus Cho, seventh smartest kid in school last year."

A girl with long banges and a purple beanie, shrugs, "Keemia Marko. Don't expect much from me."

A girl in purple wearing a fedora with indian features (India Indian, not native american Indian), stands tall, "Sajani Jaffrey, expect the best out of me."

A girl with black hair at her shoulders, stands on her chair, because she is extremely short, waves, "Anna Maria Marconi. I got nothing else."

A boy who Phil can't tell is puerto rican or african american, stands shyly, "Um, my name is Miles Morales. I'll try to do good."

A girl with tanned skin like Amadeus stands, "Cindy Moon. I guess."

A redhead girl stands up with a bright smile, "Mary Jane Watson, school mascot."

A blonde boy with blue eyes stand up, and shrugs, "Ben Reilly. Nothing special to say."

Phil notices that the two tables next to him are missing, and asks, "Are we missing somebody?"

A blonde girl shrugs, "You must mean Liz Allan and Betty Brant? They love being fashionably late."

The girl stands up, and continues, "Gwen Stacy, drummer. So don't be surprised if I pull out drum sticks when I get bored."

A latina girl stands next, and waves, "Anya Corazon, gymnastics."

Phil looks around, and sees one more person. A brown haired, green eyed boy with glasses, who looks like Ben. Phil asks, "Mr. Reilly, will you please introduce yourself?"

Ben admits, "I already did. Oh, you mean him. We're not siblings. We're cousins."

The boy stands, with Flash booing, "Boo! Puny Parker!"

Parker adjusts his glasses, "I'm Peter Parker. Ben's Aunt married my Uncle. We're cousins of cousins."

He sits back down. Phil shrugs, "...Okay. Let's begin."

ELSEWHERE…

The Green Goblin, and six others around him are currently on an island outside of the city, and smirks, "This shall be where the Goblin Nation will be born."

He forms a fireball in his hand, and chants, "With the four elements in hand, may the kingdom rise!"

And out of the earth rises a tower. A being that looks like the Green Goblin, but with orange skin and dressed in blue, bows, "Impressive, your majesty."

He smirks, "I know, Hobgoblin. Menace, Monster, prepare our army. We invade Nueva York tomorrow. I want them to remember the name of the Goblin Nation!"

BACK AT SCHOOL…

"Ah, you must be Miss Allan and Miss Brant?"

A blonde girl in trendy clothes looks up from her phone and asks, "Huh, wuh? Oh, yeah, I'm Liz."

The brunette with glasses smiles, "I'm Betty."

Phil smiles, "Well, take your seats. Thankfully you were only a few minutes late so you didn't miss much. Now to begin-"

He's interrupted by an earthquake. He tells them, "Earthquake. Everyone stay calm. Follow standard safety procedure."

Phil pulls out his phone and calls somebody, "Nick, it's me. What's going on? There's no fault line around here?"

"..."

"...He's back!? Is the WW program ready?"

"..."

"...It isn't? Great. I'll go."

He leaves the room, and Peter asks, "Mr. Coulson!?"

Peter looks out the doorway as he sees Phil run through the hallway, as he calls out, " **Webware Online!** "

He presses a button on his watch that has a web pattern on the wristband and a spider symbol around the arrowheads. There's a bright flash, and now Phil is wearing a fabric red suit on him with white gloves with a silver bracelet on his wrists, and white boots that go up to his shin. His arms and front of his torso has a web pattern, with the front and back having a black spider symbol. He is wearing a red mask with two giant white eyes and a web pattern. In his hand is a sword with a red handle and the same web pattern.

He is, the Red Power Ranger.

Outside the school is the Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, and a being that looks like an orange, humanoid stegosaurus. Around them are an army of beings in silver armor with yellow S6 on their chests with yellow eyes and bulky batons in their hands. Green Goblin calls out, "Sinister Borgs, destroy this city!"

A few of them charge forward, but the robots are sliced in half by the arriving Red Ranger, who boasts, "You'll have to get through me first."

The Green Goblin smirks, "Ah, Fury's little pet project was a success. Just like I was, yes~!"

(A/N: Beast Wars Megatron, yes~!)

The Red Ranger charges at the Green Goblin, who throws a Sinister Borg at him, with a timed duck saving him from the exploding robot. The Red Ranger sends punches and kicks at the colossal goblin who effortlessly dodges. The Green Goblin grabs the Red Ranger by the wrist and throws him a few feet away. The Green Goblin cackles, "Your pathetic, Red Ranger! And you haven't even fought against Stegron yet!"

BACK IN CLASS…

Flash points out, "The earthquakes have stopped."

Peter goes to the door, with Mary Jane asking, "What're you doing, Peter?"

Peter says, "I saw, Mr. Coulson...change. I think he needs my help."

Liz snorts, "Well, go do what ya gotta do."

Ben tells him, "If you're going, I'm going with you."

Cindy promises, "Me too."

Miles shrugs, "Why not?"

Mary Jane nods, "Alright. Let's get going."

They run to the outskirts of school and see the Green Goblin standing over the Red Ranger. Peter blurts out, "So I'm not crazy."

Cindy screams, "Leave him alone, ugly!"

Green Goblin snorts, "Who are you calling ugly, human? I'm beautiful!"

Ben calls out, "We have no choice, let's dance."

As Ben and Cindy charge off, Mary Jane, Miles, and Peter goes to the Red Ranger, with Peter asking, "Mr. Coulson, is that you?"

Phil exhales, "This is supposed to be a government secret."

Miles asks, "What are you, what is that, and what is going on?"

Phil explains, "Six months ago, a government funded organization called SHIELD was working on a formula to create super soldiers to defend the country. But the formula created...That. The morph watch was a side project that was made important to fight the Green Goblin. Eventually, he and his army were sealed away in another dimension six months ago when he tried to make the formula be apart of the Earth's atmosphere. The result can be seen here."

The Green Goblin and Stegron knocks aside Ben and Cindy, and the Green Goblin grabs phil by his helmet. He booms, "Give me the watch, Philip!"

Phil asks, "Why do you want it?"

Green Goblin smirks, "Because that watch has the slightest potential to challenge me. No score is too small to settle, I say."

Phil deactivates the suit, and takes off the watch, "You want it. GO GET IT!"

He tosses it aside, and Peter puts it on. A robotic voice declares, "Totem DNA detected. Synchronized."

The Green Goblin booms, "WHAT!? That snot nosed, glasses wearing teenager is a descendant of a Spider Totem!?"

Peter calls out, "Uh...Webware online?"

Suddenly, he gets into the same suit Phil was in. Peter smiles under his helmet with a massive thumbs up, "You forgot one thing, big green. I'm a teenager with attitude!"

Miles stands beside him, "Correction: WE are teenagers with attitude!"

Peter calls out, "Horizon High, if you can hear me, join me in defending this school!"

Flash and Kong step out of the school, and calls out, "Horizon Tigers, HIT THE JACKPOT!"

The entire school charges the army of Sinister Borgs, while Peter charges at the Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, and Stegron. The Green Goblin sends a fireball that sends him flying. He rolls in the air and slashes at the Hobgoblin. He cries out as he falls, "Miserable punk!"

Green Goblin picks him up by the collar and booms, "You fool! Return with me to the base! Stegron: DESTROY HIM!"

Stegron booms, "With pleasure!"

Stegron charges at Peter and manages to slash at him, but the next slash is blocked by his sword. Peter starts hacking and slashing at Stegron. Peter grabs at his belt and pulls out a blaster pistol that looks like the gun Han Solo uses in Star Wars. Peter tells him, "Feel the burn of the...Spider Buster Blaster!"

He shoots at Stegron and sends him back by ten feet, and the dinosaur man explodes. Peter gives a thumbs up, "You're finished."

Back at the Green Goblin's base, he booms, "THAT INCOMPETENT FOOL! IF HE COULDN'T HANDLE A SINGLE TEENAGER, HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO SERVE ME!"

Two women with green skin and horns dressed in purple tunics step forward. A blonde one asks, "Should we make the monster grow, master?"

Green Goblin smiles, "Of course, Menace. He can at least squish that boy like the bug he is. Monster, make it happen!"

The brunette nods, "Of course, master."

She goes to a computer and presses a button on it. Outside the tower, a satellite dish appears, sending a green laser to where Stegron had fallen. Out of nowhere pops a giant version of Stegron. Peter calls out, "Oh come on!"

Phil pulls out his cellphone, "Director Fury, send out the Leopardon."

Out of the sky flies a black and silver robot, with a web pattern on the chest and belt, with a green visor and a mouth similar to Optimus Prime from the 80s cartoon. In its hand is a sword. Peter asks, "Whoa, what's that?"

Phil smiles, "That's the Leopardon Megazord. Now, put your middle and ring finger together in your palm with your thumb, pinkie, and index finger sticking out."

Peter asks, "Why?"

Phil states, "Just do it."

Peter does that, and out comes silky threads. Peter asks, "Is this webbing?"

Phil explains, "Able to hold any weight. Now, web the chest of the Leopardon."

Peter does just that, and he goes flying. As he gets closer, an opening appears that takes him inside the Leopardon. Peter falls into a cockpit with a number of controls. Stegron snorts, "That overpriced tin man won't stop me!"

He tackles the Leopardon, but is blocked and pushed back as the Leopardon slashes at him with it's sword. Peter calls out, "Alright, let's finish this...Um...Venom Blast!"

The Leopardon's sword charges up with a golden color, and Peter points the tip at Stegron, where golden lightning shocks Stegron until he explodes. Peter celebrates, "That did it! Great job, Leopardon!"

Leopardon brandishes his sword in the air in a victory pose.

Phil looks up with a smile on his face, "Director Fury's gonna like this kid."

Back at the Goblin Lair…

"That miserable, inconceivable, little punk!"

The Green Goblin is currently having a fireball throwing temper tantrum, with his many minions suffering for it. He calls out, "MENACE! BRING ME A GENIUS! BRING ME OTTO OCTAVIUS!"

She asks him, "Why, master?"

He explains, "Because that boy is a Spider Totem, and Nick Fury of SHIELD will want to train him and any others to be more Power Rangers. I want to make me a powerful ally to create more monsters. Stegron was a flawed creation, we need something...Superior."

He lets out a horrendous cackle.


End file.
